The invention relates to a mechanism for the detachable attachment of a bladed wheel, especially a radial bladed wheel, to a turbomachine, with a screw element that connects the shaft to the wheel, the screw element being located axially parallel to the bladed wheel and shaft.
FIG. 2 of EP 0575017 A1 shows a generic attachment mechanism for a radial bladed wheel. That generic attachment mechanism has an expansion bolt that extends through the bladed wheel to the shaft part. A threaded boring in the shaft part holds the expansion bolt. The torque is actually transmitted by means of a serrated toothing arranged on the back of the bladed wheel and the front face of the shaft part. For the usual range of applications, the intermediate part shown in FIG. 2 (ref. num. 16) can be dispensed with, meaning that the bladed wheel and the shaft part are directly connected to each other. The serrated toothing is clamped together by means of a nut that is screwed onto the threaded section of the expansion bolt that extends through the bladed wheel. A disadvantage of this design is that the serrated toothing is expensive to manufacture.